Demi Kalian
by Uchiha El Blake
Summary: Sikap Sasuke membuat Sarada mempertanyakan cinta Sasuke pada Sakura. Keberadaannya ternyata tidak bisa membuktikan kalau Sasuke mencintai Sakura. Lalu bagaimana cara meyakinkan Sarada kalau Sasuke benar-benar mencintai Sakura/Special birthday for Sasuke


Sorry bangat nih, sebenarnya ini mau di publish pas ultahnya Sasu. Tapi kemaren situs FFn malah nggak bisa ke buka. Sorry ya…

Ini cuma fict ringan, hanya untuk ikut ngerayain ultahnya Sasuke. Meski telat sih.

…

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi. Sakura mantan saya, Sasuke selingkuhan Sakura *Authonya minta di bakar nih* :D. yang ini akibat authornya gila, abaikan.

Enjoy it

…

…

…

"Hiyaah…. Heyaat"

Syuung… wuiss!

Crap… tap…trap!

Nampak seorang gadis kecil sedang berlatih melempar Kunai. Gadis itu memakai kacamata berbingkai merah dengan rambut berponi sebelah. Rambutnya yang hitam kelam justeru sangat cocok dan malah menambah kecantikan parasnya. Gadis kecil itu adalah Sarada Uchiha. Puteri salah satu pahlawan tak di kenal dari Konoha, Sasuke.

Gadis itu melempar Kunai dengan cara yang kasar, ia nampak seperti seseorang yang di landa kekesalan.

Yah gadis kecil yang bernama Sarada Uchiha itu benar-benar sangat kesal. Dua hari yang lalu ia sangat senang karena papanya sudah pulang. Namun papanya itu hanya tinggal dua atau tiga malam. Setelah itu Sasuke kembali pamit untuk berangkat lagi.

Sarada bukannya tidak bangga dengan pekerjaan papanya. Di meninggalkan semuanya demi kedamaian. Tapi, apakah Sarada tidak boleh egois dengan mendapat perhatian dari papanya. Ia juga bisa seperti yang lain, kalau memang tidak bisa jika papanya selalu bersama dirinya, setidaknya ia bisa melihat papanya dari kejauhan. Itu mungkin sudah cukup bagi Sarada. Sarada malah merutuki rekan setimnya yang tidak tahu rasa bersyukur, tidak sama seperti dirinya, boruto masih bisa melihat sang ayah.

"Dasar payah!" bentaknya sambil melempar kunai.

Flash back.

Kali ini Sarada di landa kemurungan. Belumlah reda rasa rindunya pada sang papa, sekarang sang papa pamit untuk pergi lagi.

Tuk!

"Maaf Sarada, papa harus berangkat lagi" ujarnya seraya memberikan ketukan spesial di dahinya.

Sasuke hanya bisa menatap wajah puterinya, yang malah menampakan sedikit kemurungan.

"Cerialah. Papa akan segera pulang secepat mungkin" kembali Sasuke berujar seraya memeluk puterinya dengan hangat. Ia ingin agar pelukannya kali ini menghibur puterinya.

Usai memeluk puterinya Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan menatap wajah Sakura.

Seperti biasa, Sakura selalu merona, meski pria itu sudah menjadi suaminya, ia masih belum bisa mengendalikan rona wajahnya jika Sasuke menatapnya intens seperti sekarang.

"Ini" ujar Sakura sambil menyodorkan bekal untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke menerima bekal pemberian Sakura dan masih menatap wajah cantik Sakura yang masih merona sejak awal. Sakura malah terlihat menundukkan kepala seperti malu-malu.

Tuk!

"Lain kali" ujarnya seraya memutar tubuh.

Sarada menggulirkan pandangannya pada Sakura.

Dan lagi-lagi, ia melihat kekecewaan di wajah sang mama. Ia bisa merasakan perasaan sang mama, kalau sang mama juga belumlah reda rasa rindunya pada sang papa.

Flashback End

Mengingat selalu kejadian perpisahan dengan papanya, membuat ia makin kesal.

Sejak pertemuan dengan sang papa untuk kali pertama, ketika Sarada mencari papanya. Bahkan sempat bertarung dengan Shin dan yang lain, Sarada memang tidak ragu akan cinta Sasuke pada dirinya. namun bagaimana dengan cinta papanya pada mamanya. Ia senang karena ternyata Sakura itu adalah mamanya.

Sasuke begitu pulang selalunya hanya sebentar, setelah itu pergi lagi dengan alasan yang sama. Hal inilah yang lagi-lagi ada mengganggu pikiran Sarada. Lagi-lagi, berbagai pertanyaan Sarada timbul. Apa tujuan Sasuke sebenarnya menikahi seorang Sakura. Ia sudah tahu sejarah kelam Uchiha, tentang pamannya, tentang kakeknya. Apakah Sasuke menikahi Sakura hanya untuk sebagai jembatan untuk membangkitkan kembali Uchiha. Bukan karena mencintai Sakura, Mamanya. Jadi semua pertanyaan Sarada menjurus pada satu, apakah papanya benar-benar mencintai mamanya?

Beranggapan kalau mamanya hanyalah sebagai jembatan pembangkit klan, membuat Sarada sedikit bersedih. Ia sedih karena ia merasa tidaklah lahir dari rasa cinta, melainkan ambisi. Ambisi papanya yang ingin membangun kembali klan Uchiha.

Sarada menghentikan latihannya melempar Kunai. Ia menatap sasaran lemparnya.

Kembali Sarada menelan ludahnya memikirkan tentang keluarganya. Ia malah mengingat rekan setimnya, Boruto. Ia merasa kalau mereka senasib, namun Boruto masih beruntung. Sarada sedikit iri pada Boruto, meski tidak memiliki waktu untuk bersama dengan sang ayah, namun masih beruntung karena masih bisa melihat ayahnya yang sebagai Hokage. Orang yang paling di hormati. Hubungan kedua orang tua Boruto juga sangat terlihat jelas, namun bagaimana dengan keluarganya.

Papanya adalah mantan Nuke-nin yang ber-Rank S, para buronan yang di takuti yang memiliki kekuatan setara dengan para Kage.

Kieeeek…!

Tiba-tiba seekor elang melintas dan terbang melayang di atas Sarada. Sarada segera menggulirkan pandangannya. Ia menautkan alis. Kenapa si pembawa pesan itu malah mengitari tempatnya latihan.

Tatapan tajam khas Uchiha dari Sarda terus menerus menatap elang yang berukuran raksasa, yang terus menerus mengitari tempat latihannya. Saking besarnya ukuran hewan itu, hembusan dari kepakan sayapnya, bisa terasa oleh Sarada.

Elang pembawa pesan itu tiba-tiba menjatuhkan gulungan, jatuh dan tepat berada dalam genggaman Sarada. Sarada makin bingung, siapa yang telah mengiriminya pesan. Sikapnya yang tenang, tanpa pirasat apa-apa, ia segera membuka dan membaca isi pesan dalam gulungan tesebut.

 _ **Untuk puteriku.**_

Mata Sarada membulat, ternyata surat itu dari papanya.

 _ **Sarada, papa tahu apa yang selalu kau rasakan. Aku adalah papamu, tentu saja papa tahu, apa yang sedang kau rasakan dan apa yang kau pikirkan.**_

 _ **Kau pasti bertanya-tanya tentang hubungan dan cinta kami bukan? Karena papa hanya pulang sebentar dan setelah itu pergi lagi.**_

 _ **Sarada, kalau kau ingin mempertanyakan cintaku pada mama, maka jawabannya adalah dia adalah wanita yang paling ku cintai.**_

 _ **Aku tidak tahu apakah kau pernah mempertanyakan perjalanan cinta kami.**_

 _ **Dulu. Papa yang nampak mengabaikan dia, namun tanpa seorang pun yang tahu kalau papa juga sering memperhatikan dia. He…he..he… papa pengecut ya.**_

 _ **Baiklah, papa akan mulai bercerita tentang perjalanan cinta kami yang mungkin dramatis, bahkan mungkin tragis. Namun papa bersyukur karena berakhir manis.**_

 _ **Papa akan membuktikan padamu betapa papa mencintai mamamu, sejak awal.**_

 _ **Saat memulai latihan bersama Kakashi, aku yang masih di liputi kemuraman karena pembantaian klan Uchiha. Namun sikap cerianya seakan menarik perhatian papa.**_

 _ **Papa selalu berpikir, andai saja aku juga sama seperti dia, yang selalu bersikap ceria. Tapi dia juga menyebalkan karena seperti terobsesi pada papa. Tapi papa justeru sangat menyukai sikap menyebalkan itu. Papa juga makin mencintai mamamu karena saat itu juga, papa tahu, ia rela memutuskan persahabatannya dengan Ino karena Papa.**_

 _ **Pertama ketika misi kami di sebuah desa, dan saat itu kami bertarung dengan seorang yang bernama Zabusa dan Haku. Oh ya, ada yang harus kau ketahui sebelumnya, kalau dulu Naruto juga menyukai mamamu. Bahkan ia sering mencari perhatian dari mamamu.**_

 _ **Baiklah ceritaku lanjut. Saat itu kami bertarung, dan ada momen yang membuatku bangga, karena waktu itu papa hampir saja mati karena melindungi Sakura. Papa merelakan diri papa yang terkena serangan dari Zabusa karena telah melindungi Sakura. Orang lain yang melihat mungkin akan menilai kalau papa melindungi Naruto. Bahkan Naruto juga merasa demikian. Sebenarnya itu salah, sebenarnya karena waktu itu, di belakang naruto berdiri mamamu. Dan papa yakin, jika papa menghindari serangan Zabusa, akan ada kemungkinan, mamamu yang terkena serangan.**_

 _ **Waktu itu papa bangga, meski papa hampir mati, namun papa senang, karena papa mati demi orang yang papa cintai. Dan ini pun membuat papa bangga pada Naruto, kalau papalah yang melindungi dia.**_

 _ **Kau juga sudah tahu, kalau papa pernah di gigit oleh orochimaru dan menanam segel kutukan pada diri papa. Kenapa papa harus memberi tahukan ini? Karena ada hubungannya dengan cerita berikut.**_

 _ **Papa atau kita, para Uchiha, sangat menjunjung tinggi harga diri, termasuk dalam pertarungan. Namun papa pernah mengabaikan harga diri itu dengan mengalah pada Lee. Papa terpaksa mengalah pada Lee yang menantang papa untuk bertarung, karena waktu itu, ada mamamu, dan papa takut jika bertarung serius dengan Lee, malah membangkitkan segel kutukan Orochimaru dan membuat papa kehilangan kendali atas kekuatan papa sendiri. Dan jika demikian, papa tidak ingin mamamu malah ketakutan. Makanya papa lebih memilih mengalah.**_

 _ **Namun di hutan kematian, saat ujian Chunin, seorang pria bernama Dosu malah melukai mamamu, bahkan mencaci mamamu. Tidak hanya itu, rambut indahnya pun mamamnu korbankan demi melindungi papa dan Naruto. Melihat itu, papa sangat marah, bahkan papa tidak peduli lagi jika mamamu ketakutan menyaksikan papa yang membangkitkan segel kutukan Orochimaru. Papa membiarkan kutukan itu mengambil alih tubuh papa. Karena yang ada dalam pikiran papa saat itu adalah menyelamatkan Sakura. Tidak peduli lagi jika setelah itu Sakura akan menjauhiku karena takut. Dan lagi-lagi, cinta suci di perlihatkan mamamu yang membuat papa senang. Mamamu bukannya ketakutan, malah memeluk papa. Bahkan pelukannya itulah yang membuat papa malah tenang, kembali tersadar dan tanda kutukan itu hilang.**_

 _ **Kau sudah tahu kan, masa kelam yang menimpa keluarga kita. Pamanmu, Itachi terpaksa melakukan pembantaian demi perdamaian.**_

 _ **Dan sejak saat itu, aku yang di liputi dendam dan kegelapan. Namun hangatnya cinta yang di berikan Sakura dan kuatnya rasa persahabatan yang di berikan Naruto membuatku hampir lupa pada dendamku pada kakakku, Itachi.**_

 _ **Namun suatu ketika, Gaara yang sekarang Kazekage, pernah hampir membunuh Sakura tepat di hadapanku, sementara papa sendiri tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.**_

 _ **Dan beruntunglah, dan mungkin aku berterima kasih padanya, karena ia telah menyelamatkan gadis yang paling kucinta. Kau tahu siapa dia? Dia adalah Naruto.**_

 _ **Namun kejadian itulah yang membuatku merasa paling lemah. Itachi pernah mengatakan padaku kalau aku lemah, dan saat itu aku membenarkan.**_

 _ **Papa saat itu merasa payah, bahkan melindungi gadis yang paling kucinta pun tidak bisa kulakukan karena aku payah. Bahkan ia di selamatkan oleh orang yang selalu di anggap remeh. Dan sejak saat itu papa makin kecewa pada diri sendiri, sekaligus takut. Takut jika Sakura berpaling pada Naruto yang notabenenya waktu itu juga tertarik pada Sakura.**_

 _ **Papa takut, jika Sakura berpaling pada Naruto karena ternyata si payah itu lebih bisa di andalkan untuk melindunginya. Papa benar-benar takut, karena itulah, papa menantang Naruto untuk bertarung dan berniat mengalahkan Naruto dengan tujuan sebagai bukti pada Sakura kalau papa lebih kuat dari Naruto, agar perhatian Sakura kembali pada papa. Namun pertarungan penentuan kami di hentikan oleh Kakashi, di saat terakhir.**_

 _ **Melihat hasil pertarungan papa dengan Naruto, membuat papa makin merasa seperti orang pesakitan.**_

 _ **Karena alasan itulah, papa teringat ucapan pamanmu, kalau papa ini memang lemah. Dan papa mengakuinya. Maka saat itulah papa berniat meninggalkan desa untuk mencari kekuatan, dan di saat bersamaan, dendam dan keinginanku untuk membunuh Itachi yang sebelumnya terlupakan, malah bangkit.**_

 _ **Papa meninggalkan desa dengan dua tujuan, menjadi orang yang lebih kuat sekaligus menghabisi Itachi sebagai parameter kekuatan papa. Jika Papa menghabisi Itachi, maka Papa yakin, papa akan lebih kuat dari sipapapun, termasuk si payah Naruto.**_

 _ **Saat papa pergi, mamamu berhasil menyusulku. Banyak orang yang menilai kalau aku tidak pernah peduli pada Sakura. Tapi jika papa memang tidak peduli.**_ _ **Saat**_ _ **papa**_ _ **akan pergi dari desa dan**_ _ **papa**_ _ **bertemu Sakura,**_ _ **papa**_ _ **bisa langsung melesat pergi, tapi**_ _ **papa**_ _ **tetap bertahan disana dan mendengarkan Sakura**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Di tempat itulah sebenarnya papa senang, karena sebelum papa pergi, papa memiliki banyak waktu untuk berbicara dengan mama mu, mengingat sebelumnya selalu di ganggu oleh Naruto yang menarik perhatian mamamu. Seharusnya semua orang tahu kalau**_ __ _ **papa**_ _ **bahkan tak berani menatap Sakura,**_ _ **papa harus**_ _ **berkali-kali mendesah**_ _ **karena**_ _ **menahan tangis kala mendengar kata demi kata yang**_ _ **mamamu**_ _ **ucapkan. Ketika puncaknya**_ _ **mamamu**_ _ **mengatakan perasaan cintanya pada**_ _ **papa**_ _ **. Disitu**_ _ **papa makin**_ _ **tahu Sakura yang dulu hanya sebatas mengagumi**_ _ **papa**_ _ **, sekarang Sakura menjadi benar-benar mencintai**_ _ **papa. Karena itu papa ingin sekali mengatakan pada mamamu saat itu, kalau papa berniat meninggalkan desa agar papa bisa lebih kuat dan bisa melindungi mamamu dari orang-orang seperti Zabusa, dozu ataupun Gaara**_ _ **. Tapi**_ _ **entah kenapa, mungkin karena ketololan papa, sehingga papa malah tidak sanggup mengatakan tujuan ini padanya. Dan pada akhirnya papa hanya bisa mengucapkan terima kasih atas semua ketulusannya dan juga keinginannya berkorban demi bersamaku.**_

 _ **Tapi papa tidak ingin menyertakan dia bersamaku. Aku masih merasa terlalu lemah, dan takut terjadi lagi sesuatu padanya dan papa tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Karena itulah, dengan perasaan yang sangat berat. Papa harus memukul dia jatuh pingsan.**_

 _ **Dan yang perlu kau ketahui juga, karena**_ _ **perasaan cinta pada**_ _ **papa**_ _ **lah yang membuat**_ _ **mama mu**_ _ **menjadi dewasa sampai menjadi kunoichi hebat yang melampaui hokage ke 5**_ _ **, karena ia juga berniat melindungi kami, Papa, orang yang di cintainya dan Naruto, sahabatnya.**_

 _ **Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat papa mungkin bangga saat itu, karena papa bertarung dengan Naruto yang hendak menghalangi kepergian papa. Dan saat itu papa menang.**_

 _ **Dan papa mulai berlatih di bawah bimbingan salah satu dari tiga Sanin, Orochimaru.**_

 _ **Dan pada akhirnya papa senang karena bisa mengalahkan Itachi, aku senang karena telah berhasil membalas dendam atas semua pembantaian yang ia lakukan pada seluruh Uchiha. Papa juga senang karena dengan mengalahkan Itachi, papa makin percaya diri, sudah bisa melindungi mama mu. Di saat itu pula, aku ingin pulang dan menunjukkan kekuatanku pada Sakura. Sekaligus juga ingin mengatakan padanya kalau aku sudah kuat untuk melindunginya.**_

 _ **Tapi, kesenangan papa karena berhasil membunuh Itachi, kembali benar-benar sirna, setelah tahu kebenaran Itachi.**_

 _ **Saat itulah papa benar-benar terperosok jauh kedalam lembah kegelapan. Dendamku saat itu berubah arah, dan berniat menghabisi tetua Konoha yang telah menjadi penyebab utama musnahnya klan kita. Juga menjadi penyebab sengsara , terutama pada Itachi, yang harus membunuh perasaannya dan membantai semua saudaranya. Niat papa itu, tentu saja membuat orang-orang di Konoha pasti tidak akan tinggal diam.**_

 _ **Dendamku yang awalnya ingin menghabisi para tetua, berubah niat menjadi ingin menghabisi seluruh Konoha. Dengan modal kekuatanku yang telah mengalahkan Itachi, dan juga kekuatan baru Mangekyou Saringan yang di tanam Itachi, termasuk Susanoo. Dan di bantu oleh seorang Obito dan anggota Akatsuki, makin membuat papa mantap untuk menghabisi seluruh Konoha.**_

 _ **Apa kau sudah tahu, kalau papa dan mama pernah ingin saling membunuh? Alasan Mama ingin membunuh papa sebenarnya demi melindungi papa. Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana perasaan mama jika andai papa melanjutkan niat, dan justeru terbunuh oleh para sahabatnya. Mungkin kau tidak bisa bayangkan bukan. Mungkin ia juga takut jika terjebak oleh dendam karena teman-temannya telah membunuh orang yang di cintainya. Karena itulah, mamamu berniat menanggung kesedihan terbesarnya dengan membunuhku.**_

 _ **Satu hal yang paling ku sesali dalam seumur hidup, karena papa pernah melukai Sakura dengan kunai beracun yang hendak di gunakannya untuk membunuh papa. Waktu itu papa sudah seperti lupa pada diri sendiri setelah tahu kebenaran yang di ucapkan oleh Danzo. Waktu itu papa sudah merasakan kegelapan yang sangat dalam. Papa sudah seperti bukan diri papa lagi. Yang ada dalam pikiranku waktu itu adalah dendam. Tapi lagi-lagi sakura, mamamu, seperti cahaya. Aksi dan keberadaannya seperti mengembalikan diriku, meski masih di liputi kegelapan. Sehingga saat itu papa masih ingat kalau papa ternyata telah melukai atau bahkan hampir membunuh mamamu.**_

 _ **Dan lagi-lagi aku harus berterimakasih pada Naruto, karena ia datang tepat waktu untuk menyelamatkan mamamu. Perbuatan itulah yang paling ku sesali hingga sekarang, meski ia telah menjadi isteri papa dan menganugerahiku dirimu.**_

 _ **Andai jika niat papa yang hendak ingin menyerang Konoha terlaksana, mungkin satu-satunya orang yang ku biarkan hidup adalah mamamu. Dan satu-satunya orang yang ku biarkan membunuhku juga adalah dia.**_

 _ **Masih ada lagi, dan ini keterangan terakhir papa atas bukti kalau papa sangat mencintai mamamu. Saat perang ninja, dan semua orang sudah terjebak dalam Tsukoyomi, yang tersisa saat itu adalah kami bertiga di tambah Kakashi. Hal ini terjadi karena yang tersisa belindung di bawah Susanoo papa. Tapi sebenarnya mereka berdua, maksud papa, Naruto dan Kakashi bisa selamat dari Mugen Tsukoyomi, karena sebelumnya mereka berada di dekat mamamu yang hendak papa lindungi. Papa tidak peduli dengan yang lain, apakah mereka terjebak dalam Mugen Tsukoyomi atau tidak. Tapi yang ingin papa pastikan, Sakura selamat.**_

 _ **Dan kebahagiaan papa, atau lebih tepatnya papa menemukan cahaya, saat setelah pertarungan papa dan Naruto di lembah kematian, yang berakhir dengan kehilangan tangan kami.**_

 _ **Saat itulah mamamu benar-benar menunjukkan cinta suci dan sejatinya. Papa yang selalu menyakitinya. Ia menderita karena cintanya pada papa. Namun ia tetap memaafkan papa, atas semua perbuatan papa yang menyakitinya.**_

 _ **Cinta Sakura itulah yang menjadi cahaya papa. Dan persahabatan yang di tunjukkan Naruto adalah jalan papa untuk keluar dari kegelapan.**_

 _ **Setelah itu papa melakukan perjalanan jauh, karena ingin melihat dunia luar dan menjadi penjaga kedamaian. Selanjutnya, tujuan perjalanan papa, demi melindungi kalian dari jauh, kamu dan mamamu.**_

 _ **Hm! Tidak kusangkah, papa lagi-lagi, harus menjadikan pamanmu sebagai panutan. Dia membiarkanku hidup dari pembantaian yang di lakukan, karena alasannya bahwa papa ini lebih berharga dari pada Konoha. Dia lebih memilih membantai seluruh Uchiha agar tidak terjadi perang dengan Konoha dan kemungkinan akan membuat papa terbunuh.**_

 _ **He..he…he… Papa juga tak ingin kalah, tidak, papa juga merasakan apa yang di rasakan Itachi. Kalau ternyata ada orang yang lebih berharga dalam hidup kita melebihi apapun. Bagi Itachi, papalah yang paling berharga. Dan bagi papa sekarang, kau dan mama jauh lebih berharga dari pada seluruh dunia shinobi. Papa tidak takut bertarung atau menukar seluruh dunia shinobi demi kalian.**_

 _ **Sarada, apa kamu masih ragu? Sebaiknya kamu juga tahu, hanya mamamu yang bisa membuatku bahagia dan tersenyum. Papa melakukan perjalanan jauh dan dalam kurun waktu yang lama, namun tak ada satu pun wanita yang membuatku tertarik walau hanya sedikit. Papa selalu ingin segera pulang agar bisa melihat mamamu, wanita hebat yang selalu membuat papa luluh oleh senyumannya. Wanita yang telah menaklukkan papa dengan kerja kerasnya, yang selalu ingin berada bersama papa. Wanita yang telah menjadi cahayaku dalam kegelapanku.**_

 _ **Oh, sekalian papa ingin minta maaf padamu, karena saat pertama kali, setelah kembali dari perjalanan panjang, papa malah lebih memilih untuk melatih Boruto.**_

 _ **Maafkan papa. Papa melihat ia juga di landa kesepian, sama sepertimu. Tapi bedanya ia lebih agresif dan kau lebih tenang. Dan menurutmu, andai jika mendapati dua anak yang memiliki nasib yang sama, tapi reaksi keduanya berbeda? Yang satu tetap tenang, dan yang satunya malah menjadi pengganggu. Mungkin kau juga memilih untuk memperhatikan agar si pengganggu bisa terkendali. Tujuan papa melatihnya agar, ia tidak hanya menyalahkan tugas Hokage, tapi membantunya mencari jalannya.**_

 _ **Dan sekarang papa senang, bukan hanya si anak payah itu yang menemukan jalan ninjanya. Tapi puteri tersayang papa juga sudah menentukan jalan ninjanya.**_

 _ **Papa juga senang, kita semua menemukan jalan ninja masing-masing. Papa lebih memilih melindungi dunia shinobi. Dan kamu memilih menjadi seorang Hokage.**_

 _ **Sarada, jadilah Hokage yang melampaui para Kage sebelumnya. Impian yang selalu di teriakkan oleh si Payah Naruto. Tapi menurut papa, dia belumlah melampaui para kage sebelumnya, dia baru bisa menyamainya. Tapi Sarada, papa tidak menuntutmu untuk menjadi Hokage terhebat, tapi jadi hebtlah sebagai Hokage. Nah! Papa sangat berharap kaulah orang yang bisa melampaui para Kage, terutama Si Dobe itu. Itu jika kau ingin. Yang sekarang papa inginkan adalah melindungi impianmu.**_

Sarada tersenyum dengan penuh kebahagian, ia malah memeluk gulungan yang di kirimkan papanya dengan erat. Matanya berbinar. Ia bahagia, ia lahir karena cinta sejati dari Uchiha Sasuke dan cinta yang begitu mendalam dari Haruno Sakura.

Papanya itu memang mengagumkan, ia benar-benar luar biasa. Bahkan menurutnya, papanya itu jauh melebihi Hokage atau siapapun.

"Iya papa. Aku akan melampaui semua Kage dan juga si Dobe itu" gumamnya dengan seyum ceria.

"Sarada, apa kau sudah gila senyum-senyum sendiri seperti itu" suara anak laki-laki menghentikan senyumannya. Ia segera buru-buru menyimpan gulungan kedalam balik pakaiannya.

Anak lellaki yang tadi menyapa, ternyata adalah Boruto. Tentu saja perbuatan Sarada yang menyimpan gulungan, masih sempat terlihat oleh Boruto, namun di abaikan.

"Aku tidak bisa bayangkan, jika Sasuke Shensei, mengetahui puterinya yang selalu ia sebut-sebut menjadi gila" imbuh Boruto.

Sarada menatap Boruto, _'puterinya yang selalu ia sebut-sebut?'_ ucapan Boruto itu terngiang dan terulang dalam benaknya. Lagi-lagi perasaan Sarada menghangat. Bagaimana tidak, apa yang di tuliskan papanya dalam surat itu sangat sesuai, kalau ternyata, bagi papanya, dirinya dan mamanya sangat berharga dari apa pun. Kalau tidak, untuk apa papanya selalu menyebut-nyebut dirinya.

"Cih!" Sarada cuma bisa mendecih perlahan. Ia selalu menunjukan wajah kesal pada si Boruto.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Sarada ketus.

"Konohamaru sensei, memanggil kita ke kantor Hokage. Cepatlah!" tanpa menunggu jawaban Sarada, Boruto segera melesat pergi.

Sarada menatap kelangit arah datang dan perginya elang raksasa tadi.

"Iya papa. Aku dan mama akan selalu menunggu dan akan selalu mendukung papa" gumamnya.

Sarada pun menyusul kepergian rekan setimnya.

"Mama" sapa Sarada saat tiba di kantor Hokage. Ia sedikit heran, kenapa mamanya malah berada di sini, bukannya berada di rumah sakit menjalankan tugasnya sebagai medic nin.

Kini Sarada dan Boruto mendapati, Konohamaru dan Mitsuki rekan setim mereka, dan di temani oleh Naruto dan Sakura.

Sakura tentu saja menangkap pertanyaan Sarada yang belum sempat di tanyakan, "Tidak ada sayang, mama hanya ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan Nanadaime" jawabnnya dengan senyum lembut.

Sakura menautkan alis menatap Sarada, yang kali ini menatapnya dengan tatapan yang berbeda.

Benar, kali ini Sarada memamng mengagumi mamanya, si pemilik cinta sejati. Ia menatap mamanya dengan mata yang memancarkan sinar kekaguman. Ia kagum kalau mamanya ini, adalah cahaya dalam kegelapan papanya. Ia senang, ia lahir dari cahaya itu, Sakura.

"Baiklah" Konohamaru menyelah, "Kita mendapat misi baru. Kalian sebaiknya bersiap"

Ketiga bocah itu mengiyakan.

"Mama, aku berangkat" pamit Sarada pada Sakura.

Sakura mengiyakan sambil tersenyum.

"Hati-hati sayang"

Sarada menoleh kebelakang tanpa menghentikan langkah kakinya, "Iya, mama" sahutnya sambil mengangkat tangan dan melambai.

Sakura, tiba-tiba tertegun, ia melihat sebuah gulungan terjatuh dari balik pakaian Sarada yang tidak di sadarinya. Sama halnya dengan Sakura, Naruto juga melihat benda yang terjatuh tadi.

Sakura berniat memungut gulungan itu dan menyerahkan pada puterinya, tanpa berniat ingin mengetahui isinya.

Sayangnya niat Sakura itu tidak tersampaikan. Naruto lebih dahulu bergerak dan memungut benda itu.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sakura hampir saja meneriaki Naruto. "Itu milik puteriku. Kembalikan" Sakura sudah bersiap melancarkan pukulannya.

"Tunggu Sakura, ini sepertinya surat"

"Itu milik puteriku, Shannarooo!"

"Tahan Sakura, sepertinya ini dari Sasuke" mata Naruto membelalak dan nampak panik. Bagaimana tidak panik, ia sudah sering merasakan kekuatan monster dari Sakura. Sangat beruntung bagi Naruto, pukulan yang sering membuatnya pingsan dalam sekali pukul itu, tertahan di udara.

"Eh… dari Sasuke?" Sakura menurunkan tangannya yang tadi siap melayangkan pukulannya.

"APa kau tidak merasa penasaran apa yang di tulis Sasuke untuk puteri kalian?"

Sakura sebenarnya sangat penasaran. Tapi di sisi lain, ia tak ingin menyakiti hati puterinya jika ia tahu kalau Sakura sudah membaca isi surat yang di tulis khusus untuk puterinya.

"Sakura" panggilan Naruto seperti menyadarkan Sakura.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak penasaran?"

Sakura akhirnya menarik nafas panjang. Akhirnya rasa penasaranlah yang mengalahkan dirinya dan menyetujui keinginan Naruto untuk mengetahui isi surat yang di katakan sang Hokage, kalau itu dari Sasuke.

"Baiklah, kau yang membacanya"

"kau tidak ingin kita membacanya bersama?"

Sakura menatap tajam pada Naruto. Jika ingin membacanya bersama, tentu saja ia harus duduk berdekatan dengan Naruto. Dan Sakura tidak ingin ada yang salah paham jika tiba-tiba saja ada yang datang dan malah mendapati mereka duduk dekat-dekatan. Bukankah orang lebih gampang salah paham. Dan jika kesalah pahaman itu sampai di telinga Sasuke, bisa-bisa sang mantan Nukenin akan mengamuk dan mungkin akan mengajak perang dengan Konoha.

"Dari dulu kau seperti alergi jika berada di dekatku, Sakura"

"Cepat baca" pinta Sakura sedikit membentak. Sakura makin tidak sabar mendengrakan isi surat yang akan di baca oleh Naruto. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja memaksakan kehendak dengan cara merebut gulungan itu dari sang Nanadaime. Tapi Sakura sendiri bingung, kenapa ia malah seakan membiarkan Naruto tahu isi gulungan itu.

Mendengar permintaan Sakura agar membaca isi gulungan itu. Naruto merasa mendapat izin, maka ia pun mulai membaca.

Sakura mendengarkan, sementara Naruto membaca isi gulungan itu dengan suara keras untuk di perdengarkan pada Sakura.

Sesekali Naruto menyela dengan komentarnya, "Dasar kau Sasuke, ku pikir dulu kau melindungiku dari serangan Sabuza. Dan itu membuatku merasa senang… huh… ternyata untuk Sakura ya"

Setelah menyela dengan komentarnya, Naruto kembalimelanjutkan bacaannya. "Dasar Sasuke, kalau dulu kau juga menunjukkan kalau kau juga menyukai Sakura. Tentu saja aku akan mundur, tolol sekali jika aku mau bersaing denganmu" nada dan tingkah konyol Naruto yang berkomentar malah membuat Sakura mendengus tertawa.

Mengenai tentang perasaan Sasuke yang berkenan dengan komentar Naruto barusan, kalau dari dulu Sasuke juga menyukai Sakura, sebenarnya sudah di ketahui Sakura. Hal ini karena Sasuke sendiri sempat bercerita kalau sedari awal Sasuke juga menyukai Sakura, hanya saja ia pendam.

"Heh!" lagi-lagi kekagetan Naruto mendapatkan perhatian Sakura. "Huh! Ternyata kau pembohong Sasuke. Dulu kau bilang kau melindungiku di bawah Susanoo mu agar aku selamat dan kita bisa menyegel Kaguya. Ternyata juga untuk Sakura ya… awas kau!"

Lagi-lagi Sakura harus tersenyum, terkadang orang nomor satu di Konoha itu, menunjukkan sikap konyolnya. Melihat ulah Naruto, perasaan Sakura malah terasa seperti saat-saat dimana mereka masih tergabung dalm tim 7.

Naruto kembali melanjutkan membacanya. Detik berikutnya ia tersenyum, "Dari dulu hanya kau yang selalu menjadi sahabatku. Kau benar-benar hebat. Kalau bukan karena peranmu, mungkin dunia ini hancur oleh Momoshiki dan Khinsiki. Kaulah yang memang terhebat Sasuke" gumam Naruto.

Sakura cuma mengiringi gumaman Naruto dengan senyum, "Sarada sayang, berapa kali lagi kau merepotkan kami dengan keingintahuanmu. Dulu, kau mempertanyakan apakah aku ini mama mu. Dan sekarang, kau kembali mempertanyakan cinta papamu pada mama. Dasar! Kau benar-benar puteriku yang bodoh" Sakura hanya menggumam, sambil menatap ke pintu. Seperti merasa kalau Sarada ada di situ.

"Karena dia adalah Uchiha" tanggap Naruto.

Sakura menatap intens pada Naruto. Seakan mempertanyakan maksud dari ucapan NAruto barusan.

"Jujur, kalau saja aku bukan sahabat kalian. Mungkin aku juga bingung tentang hubungan kalian. Termasuk Sarada yang berkacamata sementara dalam susur gelur keturrunan kalian tidak ada yang berkacamata. Huh! Kalian para Uchiha memang misterius"

"Apa harus kujelaskan semuanya sekarang?" suara Sakura terasa seperti menggumam.

"Tidak perlu kan. Aku ini sahabat kalian. Tentu saja aku sudah tahu"

"Mungkin aku juga harus mengatakan padanya perihal pertarungan kami" imbuh naruto menanggapi gumaman Sakura yang masih sempat ia dengarkan.

Sakura malah menatap Naruto sambil menautkan alis.

Naruto balas menatap Sakura sambil tersenyum, "Sayangnya di sini Sasuke tidak menjelaskan terlalu banyak tentang pertarungan kami. Pertarungan pertama saat aku kalah, ia tidak membunuhku, padahal, setahuku jika ia membunuhku saat itu, yang ternyata di anggap orang dekatnya. Ia bisa saja mendapatkan kekuatan Mangekyou Sharingan. Dan di pertarungan kedua kami di tempat yang sama. Aku tertekan. Tapi aku bisa keluar dari tekanan yang di berikan karena ia sempat menahan serangannya. Lagi-lagi ia juga tidak sampai hati untuk membunuhku"

"Tidak perlu" bantah Sakura.

Naruto malah memperdengarkan kekehan khasnya.

"Mungkin sekarang aku memang harus buktikan pada Sasuke kalau aku ini sudah melampaui para Kage. Sebelum Konohamaru atau Sarada menggantikanku"

Sakura hanya menoleh sesaat, apa lagi bahan yang hendak di bicarakan Sang Kage ke tujuh itu.

"Ne Sakura. Aku akan membuat Sasuke mengakuiku untuk kedua kalinya. Yang pertama, ia sudah mengakuiku sebagai sahabat dan rivalnya. Dan yang kedua, ia harus mengakuiku kalau aku sudah melampaui para Kage sebelumnya" semangat sekali roman wajah Naruto.

Sakura lagi-lagi tertawa kecil menanggapi sahabatnya itu.

"Apa suratnya sudah selesai?" NAruto teralihkan oleh pertanyaan Sakura.

"Sepertinya masih ada" Naruto kembali mengamati surat gulungan. Detik berikutnya ia malah tertawa.

"Bwa…ha…ha… kau benar-benar _Teme,_ Panggilanku padamu memang tidak salah" Naruto masih tertawa terbahak.

Sakura makin menautkan alis, ada apa gerangan yang membuat Naruto malah tertawa. Jadi Sakura lebih memilih mencari tahu sendiri. Ia merebut surat gulungan itu tanpa adanya pencegahan dari Naruto yang malah di sibukkan dengan tawanya.

Wajah Sakura kontan memerah seketika.

Selain karena jengah ia juga kesal. Bisa-bisanya Sasuke menambahkan kalimat itu pada surat yang di peruntukan bagi puteri mereka.

Apakah Sasuke lupa kalau puterinya itu cerdas dan sudah beranjak remaja. Tentu saja isi tambahan itu sangat memalukan bagi Sakura.

Dan kali ini Sakura menatap Naruto yang masih tertawa, yang bagi sakura tidak lucu tapi menyebalkan.

Sakura sepertinya akan meluapkan kekesalannya.

"Ne Sakura, Sasuke begitu merindukanmu, sampai-sampai dua tiga hari di Konoha ternyata belum cukup" mata Sakura makin membesar, ingin rasanya ia menelan hidup-hidup sahabat pirangnya di Tim 7 ini.

"Ataukah pelayananmu begitu hebat, ia seperti ketagiha…"

"Diam!"

Buagh!

Brak!

Sakura membentak dengan wajah memerah dan di sertai dengan pukulan. Naruto yang tidak sempat menghindar, terlempar menembus dinding tembok kantor Hokage. Dinding itu hancur seketika dengan tubuh Naruto yang terlempar jauh.

Berikutnya sakura menenangkan diri. Ia juga mengabaikan kehancuran yang ia buat.

Matanya menerawang jauh. Sedetik kemudian ia malah tesenyum hangat. "Anata, kaulah matahari kami. Dan kami akan selalu menunggu sang mentari itu terbit" gumamnya sambil menatap ufuk, seakan di sana ada Sasuke yang sedang mengamatinya.

Tapi begitu Sakura menatap surat yang ada di tangannya, wajahnya kembali merona. Meski selanjutnya ia malah tersenyum.

 _ **Ps : Papa akan pulang dan mungkin akan lebih lama tinggal. Katakan juga pada mama agar ia bersiap-siap. Papa tidak ingin kau kesepian di rumah jika mamamu sibuk di rumah sakit dan papa sedang tidak ada.**_

' _Dasar mesum! Segeralah pulang_ ' Sakura bergumam, seakan menantang suaminya.

Disaat yang bersamaan Sakura maupun Sarada sangat bangga pada Sasuke.

Lagi-lagi Sakura menerawang jauh mengingat semua peran Sasuke sehingga kedamaian sekarang tercipta. Di mulai dari keterlibatan Sasuke dalam perang, membebaskan orang-orang yang terperangkap dalam Mugen Tsukoyomi dengan kekuatan Rinnegan. Sasuke suaminya sekaligus papa dari Sarada adalah pahlawan hebat yang tak di kenal. Di lanjutkan dengan perjalanan panjang, dengan tujuan melindungi semuanya agar tetap berada dalam kedamaian

Sasuke adalah seorang yang melindungi desa seperti sebuah matahari yang menyinari bumi, sangat jarang yang mengetahui atau menyadari kalau ia sangat di perlukan dan menjaga keseimbangan kehidupan. Sama seperti yang di lakukan Sasuke, sangat jarang orang yang tahu kalau kedamaian yang bisa di nikmati sekarang karena peran yang begitu besar yang di berikan oleh seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

…

…

…

THE END

.

.

.

Kurang greget ya… gomen…gomen… Author emang payah dalam menyalurkan feeling dalam sebuah cerita. Habisnya author abal-abal sih. yah gomen juga ya, fict New Generation aja belum selese, malah publish fict yang baru. Mustinya di selesaiin dulu.

SORRY bangat yak, banyak typo. Gara-gara buru2 publish. Itu pun karena ada yang ingatin setela buka E-mail.

Oh ya special thanks buat **D Cherry** , yang telah ngingatin *baca : indikasinya nuntut agar di buatkan fict special ultahnya Sasuke*

Yo.. HBD Sasuke. Sorry yak buat mantan isteri saya, Sakura *Di kubur idup2 oleh SSL* sebenarnya saya juga pengen membuat fict special untuk ultah Sakura, cuma waktu itu saya bokek, makanya nggak jadi publish. Tunggu aja deh, taon depan, kalo panjang umur. Aamiin.

Fict ini adalah penilaian ane, buat Sasuke. Sekaligus menampik gambaran orang kalo Sasuke di canon itu, adalah orang kejam, bengis, dan tidak peduli pada Sakura adalah salah. Sasuke itu peduli pada Sakura

Saya juga menilai kalo, romansa SasuSaku di canon bukanlah sekedar roman picisan. Cerita cinta SasuSaku di Canon memang unik, penuh perjuangan dan di buat beda. Bukanlah kisah cinta yang di buat secara instant oleh MK, tapi sangat mendalam

Bahkan satu-satunya pair yang di ceritakan dari awal oleh MK, baik di manga maupun di anime. Bandingkan dengan NaruHina, kisah mereka mungkin hanya termuat di anime Filler (sorry ya, subjektif bangat soalnya manga dan animenya tidak di baca atau di tonton semua). Pasangan Canon SasuSaku pulalah yang banyak mendapat porsi di Manga. Banyak momen yang di tampilkan oleh MK. Dan moment paling romantis, mungkin readers sudah tahu, yep! Ketukan di dahi, sebagai lambang cinta melebihi nilainya dari sebuah ciuman.

Namun di anime Sasuke shinden, saya malah tidak puas, bahkan kecewa, karena sedikit melenceng dari novelnya. Dalam surat yang di tulis oleh naruto di anime, sama sekali tidak menyebutkan nama Sakura. Padahal seharusnya di sana Naruto mengutip kata-kata Sakura yang menjadi alasan Sasuke pulang. Tapi di anime Sasuke Shinden, malah seperti menunjukkan kalau Sasuke pulang karena ingin menjadi kepolisia Konoha. Di anime Sasuke shinden seharusnya di jelaskan kalau alasan Sasuke pulang karena Sakura, sesuai versi novelnya, **Sakura Hiden dan Sasuke Shinden** _ **.**_ Ada petunjuk di novel Sakura Hiden bahwa Sasuke pulang, karena dia mengatakan, "Aku pulang Sakura". Meski sedikit menghibur karena ketika selesai bertarung dengan Chino, dan menasihatinya, ada adegan di mana Sasuke mengingat ketika dia mengetuk dahi Sakura. Ini membuktikan kalau Sasuke pulang karena Sakura. Ini juga mengindikasikan kalau Sasuke selalu teringat pada Sakura

Yah itulak mister MK, berkali-kali ia mengganggu para SSL, mulai dari Sasuke dan Sakura yang hampir saling membunuh. Tapi itulah cerita cinta, harus ada konflik.

Berikut, lagi-lagi MK mengganggu ketenangan SSL di Naruto Gaiden, saat Sarada memberontak dan mempertanyakan siapa mamanya karena masalah ia menggunakan kacamata. Pada akhirnya Sarada menyadari kalau Sakura adalah mamanya. Pada akhirnya kisah SasuSaku dibuat manis kembali, saat Sarada tau kejelasan semuanya. Bahwa Sasuke sangat menyayangi Sakura dan dirinya, Sakura adalah istri Sasuke, dan Sarada adalah putri kandung SasuSaku.

"Hati kami selalu terhubung karna memilikimu sarada."  
-Sakura Uchiha-

"Karena kami memilikimu (sarada)"  
-Sasuke Uchiha-

Wuih, bisa nggak dua kata yang sama di ucapkan oleh dua orang yang berada di tempat berbeda, pada orang yang sama? Luar biasa bukan, bukti ikatan cinta yang begitu kuat, yang hanya di miliki oleh SasuSaku : D.

Dan kali ini saya bingung di Sasuke Shinden, kenapa tidak ada moment Sasusaku yak… alasan MK apa ya…

OK saya tahu Sasuke Shinden dan Sakura Hiden bukanlah buatan MK, tapi kan semua underlicence MK. Dan semua anime yang di realeas, pasti di bawah pengawasan MK. Nggak tahulah… alasan studio (eummm… namanya apa ya yang membuat anime Naruto) kenapa tidak ada momen Sasusaku nya… (_)

Tapi nggak apa-apalah, banyak fic cannon yang di tulis oleh para senpai membuat saya lumayan puas.

Mungkin memang seharusnya di buat anime filler khusus untuk roman SasuSaku ya… setuju kan, rekan SSL ku tercinta *di hajar massa*.

OK demikian curhatan sekaligus bacot gaje nya yang kepanjangan.

See ya…..

Sekali lagi selamat ultah Sasuke Uchiha. Salam hangat dariku calon mantumu *Lho!*


End file.
